Black Star
by InuLuna19
Summary: Tsubaki's look on her life with Black Star and her friends. Takes place years in the future, so there are pairings and fluff. Black Star may be OOC, but this is the future and the are supposed to have grown up at least a little. Please read and I hope you enjoy! Thanks!


Disclaimer:do not own Soul Eater or the character's therein. Nor do I own any rights to 'Black Star' by Avril Lavigne.

First Soul Eater fic, so please review!

I just thought this up while listening to Avril Lavigne's Black Star. By the way this takes place in the future and does contain spoilers, so if you have not read the manga all the way through to the end, then do not read. It is fluffy and in Tsubaki's perspective.

It has been awhile since I read the manga, so it may not be exactly right.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Black Star**

'Black star, black star

Forever you will be

A shining star

Be whatever you can be

A rock star, rock star

Black star, black star

Black star, Black star'

Not many people know, but I can also play the piano. Soul isn't the only one, though he is much more adept than me. He is always trying to play it cool by subtly revealing his talents. Whereas with me I would rather be clapping quietly from the sidelines instead of being the one up on the stage playing the beautiful black and white ivory keys that can play such beautiful and harmonious music. I don't crave attention, it is not in my blood to do so. I am after all trained in the ninja arts of my family. I keep to the shadows and I am comfortable there in the silence.

Yet, my partner… he is not. He has a presence that demands to be known. He is loud and obnoxious, yet kind and understanding. He has a dark past that he allowed me to see. The past that his family were murders and he is the last of the star clan. In return I showed him mine. I inherited most of the abilities from my family instead of my older brother. Who then was consumed with jealousy and hate; he had chosen to travel the path to become a Kishin. I was the only one who could have stopped him.

I almost didn't, but then I remembered my partner. He was waiting for me to come back, he never thought that I resembled my name sake. Tsubaki, the camellia flower. It has no scent and is easily forgotten and destroyed. But he showed me differently, I can be silent, but I am strong. I can overcome any obstacle because I have friends to back me up and fight with me. It was because of him that I was able to save my brother and myself.

I sighed as I brushed my fingers across the keys of the piano in the dimly lit empty concert hall. I pressed a white key far to the right as it sang and echoed through the empty hall. It was a beautiful high pitched sound that was calming and energizing all the same. I smiled as my fingers slowly graced the keys of the piano and started to make a melody of their own.

I remembered all we had been through. Even now he is trying to surpass God for himself and those fallen warriors who never had the chance to try. I think he does it especially for Mifune. He wants to treasure his memory as a great teacher, man, and fighter. He is taking care of Angelica along with the rest of us. We couldn't just leave her alone after he had died. Now she is a little older and understands what happened and is one of the few witches, besides Kim, to come to the Acadamy. She was brave to do so, even though no teams hunt witches anymore, unless they are deemed dangerous by the Shinigami and the leaders of the witches. The soul is then given back to the witches to do with as they please, because as Kid said, there would be no more death scythes after Soul had become one.

Kid, he became the next, or current, Shinigami and leader of the Acadamy. The rest of us graduated. We found work, and made our careers. Marie and Stein both got married and they are happy, at least from what I can tell. They have a daughter who has the temper of her mother and the brain of her father, she is now six years old and going on seven with grey hair and brown eyes. Their son is only three and looks exactly like Stein, with the screw in his head, yet he managed to have his mother's innocent personality. They are waiting for their third child to come into this world. Kid said that is another boy, and stein couldn't have been more proud.

Kim and Ox are currently married and have a baby on the way. A child of a witch and a meister, I can't wait to see how they turn out to be. Patti is her normal energetic self and, surprisingly, is one of the top members of the police force. On the job she actually turned out to be professional and much smarter than anyone had first thought she was. She takes her job seriously, but once the badge comes off all she wants to do is party. Maka, she is as smart and caring as ever. She is actually a teacher here at the Acadamy. She teaches the children to see the souls of others and gage their power by doing so. She also helps those rare people who have… strange souls, such as some witches and humans alike. Those with souls that are similar to her own and that are not seen often, or if ever. She really enjoys teaching everyone and caring for others.

Soul. He teaches here part time, but also plays at a jazz bar in the evenings. HE helps weapons, who like himself, are misunderstood by their family. He is somewhat like a counselor in his own right. I, myself, managed to set up a training dojo for those wanting to learn of the ninja arts and mastery of different weapon types. I believe that I have made my family proud, or at least that is as much as they have said.

My fingers graced across the keys, while high and melodious notes rang in the hall. Then I started to sing, a song meant for my one important person. The one I love.

"Black Star… Black Star… Forever you will be… My shining star, shining star. Be whatever you will be. A strong star, my star. Black Star… Black Star" I smiled at my small tune as my fingers slowed on the beautiful keys of the piano. I remembered my partner and love. Black Star. We had been through so much together and still had so much to do.

"I didn't know you could play the piano and sing" said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Black Star leaning against the wall that led to the stage. He smiled at me and started walking towards me. He had changed so much from when we first met. Then again it had almost been eight years since we destroyed the Kishin and Crona sealed Asura in the moon. That was someone we all missed, especially Maka. Yet there was nothing we could do, Crona made the choice to fight in that way. I respect that choice, as do the rest of us. But we still miss Crona.

"Are you so lost in memories that you can't pay attention to me?" he questioned as he placed his hands at his waist and smirked showing his teeth.

"I could never ignore you. You wouldn't allow it" I said as my smile brightened towards him.

"Tsubaki, the reason why I won't allow it is because then you wouldn't be able to watch me surpass God. That I want you to see. I want you to see everything about me. The good and the bad. I want to experience everything with you. You know that" he smiled at me as I looked up into his eyes with love. He had grown much taller and his hair wasn't as unruly as it was when we were 14. He still had the star on his shoulder along with the scar across it.

I ran my hands through his blue hair as I gazed into his deep blue eyes. I love his eyes, they remind me of the sky and endless ocean. They hold so many opportunities in them and I want to live each and every one with him. "Of course, but you are still selfish with everything that has to do with me" I teased him as he started to lead me off of the stage.

He laughed and turned to me. He grasped my chin gently in-between his and brought his face close to mine, "Yes I am selfish, but only when it comes to attention and you. You are so selfless when it comes to my needs and those of others. We are a perfect match. Though, Tsubaki," he said lovingly, with his always present proud undertone.

"Hmm?" I asked him curious as to what he would say.

"Your song is wrong, because you are my star. You always have been" he said with a smile then gently placed his lips upon mine. I love to kiss him because he is always gentle and loving towards me, unless he wants something more. He shows how much I mean to him and I know that it would devastate him if I ever left. Though I would never leave, because he is my shining star, my light in the darkness; just as I am his. He is right we are perfect for each other.

"C'mon. We don't want to be late for the ceremony. It took Soul forever to finally get the guts to ask Maka. He always claims to be so cool, yet he is so shy on the inside it is almost laughable" he laughed at his comment while he wrapped his arm snuggly around my waist. He always liked holding me close to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we made our way to the courtyard to attend the ceremony. We were part of the ceremony after all. I played with the ring on my left ring finger and smiled at how Soul would react to Maka in her wedding dress, let alone her energetic father.

Then I felt something push against the skin of my stomach and gasped, "What is it?" Black Star asked worried. I grabbed his hand and placed it against my stomach. He looked at me when the same thing happened again against my stomach. He looked at me questioningly and I nodded to him.

"It seems that the baby has your energy" I said to him as he looked amazed at my slightly swollen stomach. I can't wait to bring them into the world so that they can meet their daddy.

"Yeah" he said in wonder. This was the first time that they had kicked after all. I am just glad that we were all here to experience it. "Hey, you really need to tell me what the gender is. Boy or girl?" he asked me with a slight pout in his voice, he never did do well with not receiving things when he wanted them. I had kept the gender a secret for a reason, because Maka and Kid were unable to determine it, at least until a little while ago. Which is what led me to the concert hall, I was so happy about the news and I wanted to just play the piano.

"Do you really want to know now?" I asked him, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"I have wanted to know since I found out we were going to be parents" he told me and I had to giggle at his face. His eyes were narrowed yet still pleading and his mouth was almost drawn in frown.

"Then I have some good news. Stein told me just a little while ago at my check-up that …" I whispered the last part in his ear and watched as his eyes widened in joy and wonder.

"Really?" he asked and I could only nod with a large smile across my face. "I can't believe it… we are going to have twins" he said and I could see the happiness and love swirling in their blue depths. He really is my star, he is my Black Star, and we are about to bring two other stars into the world as well.


End file.
